The Life I Never Had
by catbooklover2004
Summary: Lostkit was born without a leg. She is betrayed by her parents, and is an outcast in her own Clan. Will she ever make a friend? Or will she be alone forever?
1. Chapter 1

"Has Specklekit opened her eyes yet?" said a voice.

"Nope." said another, deeper voice.

Specklekit realized they were talking about her! The voices wanted her to open her eyes! How did she open them again? She tried, but couldn't. Eventually, she found the right muscles and forced them open. She stared around, looking for the voices. There was a big black tom with green eyes, and a small gray she cat with green eyes too!

"I bet I have green eyes too!" Specklekit said in her head. She looked down. She had gray fur with darker gray speckles.

Then the black tom looked at her again.

"Make that a yes." replied the deep voice.

Specklekit watched as the gray she cat walked towards her. She tried to stand up. She did it! It felt funny. Was this how you did it?

"What?" said the gray she cat. "You did open your eyes. Let me look at you."

The gray she cat looked at Specklekit's whiskers, fur and all four, make that THREE legs.

"What?!" said the gray she cat. "Blackspot, take a look at this."

The black tom or Blackspot walked over.

"What's wrong, Grayfur?" he said. Then he saw Specklekit's rear end.

"She's missing a leg!" he said.

Her mother backed away from Specklekit. So did her father.

"Get away from me!" Grayfur yelled, as she ran to Finchstar's den. Her father ran to the warriors den, leaving Specklekit alone. Specklekit sat down and whimpered. What was wrong with her?

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. They will get longer. Please review! Not updating until I get 2 reviews!**


	2. The new name

**A/N: Aww, thanks for the good reviews guys! And I'm so sorry about not updating. I went on a vacation. But onto the story!**

"Specklekit?" said a large brown tom.

Specklekit poked her head out of the nursery. The brown tom saw her and started walking towards her.

"I'm Finchstar." he said. "Your mother requests that I change your name. I'm really sorry but your mother insists. I will always remember your first name."

What!? Her own mother wished to change her name? She was missing a leg but she wasn't in WindClan so running wouldn't matter. She wasn't in RiverClan so swimming wouldn't matter. She was in ThunderClan, which was supposed to be the kindest! Why did it have to be her?

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting." yowled Finchstar.

Good, thought Specklekit. He said all cats old enough to catch their own prey. I'm too young for that.

"You too, Specklekit." he added.

Fox dung. Specklekit thought.

"On her mother's request, we shall change Specklekit's name. She will now be known as Lostkit for she has lost a leg" Finchstar said.

"L-lostkit?" Specklekit whimpered. Those were her first words but they weren't happy. Her mother must have come up with that awful name. Lostkit saw Grayfur and many other cats sneering at her. Finchstar was looking helplessly at her, his gaze saying, I'm sorry.

"YOU SHOULD BE SORRY!" yowled Lostkit. "YOU AGREED TO CHANGE MY NAME BECAUSE OF A STUPID MISSING LEG! THUNDERCLAN IS SUPOOSED TO BE THE KINDEST!"

Out of breath, lostkit walked back to the nursery, her head down, feeling the cats glare burning into her pelt. She curled into a ball, hoping it was all a dream.

**A/N: Who is your least favorite cat?**

**A: Finchstar**

**B: Blackspot (Lostkit's dad)**

**C: Grayfur (Lostkit's mom)**

**I'll try to remember to tell you who won next chapter. Sorry about the short chapter again. Pls review!**


	3. A cruel Father

**A/N: Here are the votes so far. You can decide who you like least for a little longer.**

**Grayfur: 4**

**Finchstar: 2**

**Blackspot: 0**

**Onto the story!**

Lostkit woke up with a start. She was cold, hungry and… wet? She was in a den! Then she looked around at her surroundings. She was in the middle of the camp. Someone must have dragged her outside while it was raining. Sighing, Lostkit stood up shakily and limped to the fresh kill pile. She was about to grab a juicy looking mouse when a tom stuck his paw out in front of her.

"Uhh uh!" he said. "Aren't you too young to have prey? You should still be suckling." he mocked. Lostkit's mother had moved to the warriors den after the ceremony, two days ago. Lostkit glared at him.

"Ohhh, you look so cute when you're mad." he said. Giving up, Lostkit went back to the nursery.

Suddenly, Blackspot squeezed in after her.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"You are a disgrace to our family." Blackspot spat. Lostkit flinched. That hurt. "Maybe I should just finish you off." He continued.

Lostkit stared at him. Was he going to kill her? Blackspot raised his paw, ready to slit her throat. Lostkit squeaked and tried to run away, but it was no use. Blackspot was going to kill her! Just as he was bringing his paw down, a flame colored tom ran in front of her. Blackspot stopped his claws a mouse length in front of Flamekit, Quickwater's kit who had just gotten back from the fresh kill pile with his mother. Quickwater was the only cat who respected Lostkit, although she could not feed her because Flamekit ate fresh kill now, she tried to share her fresh kill with Lostkit, but Lostkit refused. Soon she would be able to eat fresh kill though.

"If you dare tell anyone what I was going to do, I will kill you." growled Blackspot, adreessing Lostkit, Quickwater, and Flamekit. They nodded, scared of what the huge black tom might do to them. All of them were shaken, especially Lostkit. What had she done to deserve this?

"Thanks for saving me back there." said Lostkit to Flamekit. "You could have gotten killed!"

"Well, should I have just sat there and let you get killed? That's not what a Clan member does!" replied Flamekit. "All those other cats are cruel. Missing a leg doesn't matter. You didn't ask to be born with it."

Although Flamekit's words soothed her, she still wondered, why her? Why, out of all the Clan cats did it have to be her?

**A/N: Don't forget to tell who your least fav is! Aggh! Why short chapters? Pls review!**


	4. The mentor

**A/N: Okay, thanks for the good reviews everyone! And I'm soooooooooo sorry about the long wait. I was busy posting my other stories. But here are the votes for least fav now:**

**Finchstar: 2**

**Blackspot: 4**

**Grayfur: 8**

**So I'll let you vote for one more chappie, then least fav will win a prize. D: Yah, I know they don't deserve it. But first reviewer for this chappie can choose the prize. It can be anything horrible that you want, except taking care of poor Lostie. Okay? Onto the story! **

~A few moons later~

Yes! Today was Lostkit's big day! She was becoming an apprentice! Flamepaw had become one 2 moons earlier. Now it was her turn! She quickly groomed herself and ran out of the nursery.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the HighLedge for a Clan meeting!" yowled Finchstar. "We are all here for the apprenticing of Lostkit." Many cats muttered under their breath, hoping they wouldn't be chosen too mentor her. "Lostkit, come here. From now on, you will be known as Lostpaw. Your mentor will be…" said Finchstar. "Barkfur!"

Lostpaw hung her head in disappointment. Barkfur was Grayfur's closet friend, so she assumed that she would be mean too. Barkfur padded up to Lostpaw, not showing any signs of disappointment. Lostpaw gloomily touched noses with her new mentor, winching at the piercing glare that Grayfur was giving her.

"Lostpaw, Lostpaw," said a few scattered cheers, the loudest coming from Flamepaw and Quickwater.

After the ceremony, Grayfur walked up to Lostpaw.

"You stole my closest friend." She growled. "You will pay." Suddenly Barkfur pushed in between Grayfur and Lostpaw.

"You know what, Grayfur?" said Barkfur. "I'm breaking up with you. You treat your daughter cruelly, all because of a dumb missing leg. I was excited for you when you were having your kit, and all you do is abuse her? That is not what a mother does. You are not Lostpaw's mother any longer. Quickwater and I have already agreed to be her foster mothers. Good-bye, Grayfur." said Barkfur.

Grayfur glared at her ex-friend. She glared even harder at her ex-daughter.

"Now look at what you have done." screeched Grayfur.

"No, look at what you have done." said Lostpaw.

With that, Grayfur leaped at her daughter, who quickly dodged her.

"Help!" screamed Lostpaw. Finchstar ran out of his den. He grabbed Grayfur.

"Fighting is not the answer, Grayfur." He said. "For attacking your daughter, you may do her chores. Clean out the elders den." Grayfur stared at him in shock.

"Me?" she asked. "Yes." Said Finchstar. "Go."

Grayfur stared at him and trudged to the elders den. Lostpaw ran to the apprentices den. She was going to make a nest. Now Flamepaw and she were the only apprentices at the time. She made a nest right next to him and then went to ask Barkfur what she should do.

"Take a nap." Said Barkfur. "You need it." So Lostpaw trudged back to the apprentices den. She curled up by the sleeping Flamepaw and went to sleep too. She wondered what he was dreaming. She was dreaming she wasn't missing a leg and that her mother would love her.

**A/N: Who's on team Lost x Flame? I am! Please tell me if you are on that team. If you are, review, LOST X FLAME FOREVA and who your least fav is for this chappie! Pls review! Sorry about the short chapter. And give me a few ideas for prizes for the least favs! See ya!**


	5. The Winner!

**A/N: Alright! Here's the moment you've all been waiting for! Here is the chapter where least fav cat wins a prize! I'm sure you all know who won though! :D Alright, here we go!**

**And here are the votes: **

**Finchstar: 2... not really that surprised about him.**

**Blackspot: 6, oh he may win! Let's see Grayfur! **

**Grayfur: And a whooping 14! Let's give it up for our winner of The Life I Never Had's least fav kitty! **

**Now this is the story-ish part. Grayfur walked up to the announcer cat. **

**"Thank you all for coming to see me win this contest, what was it, favorite cat? Well of course you would all vote for me. That Lostkit is probably your least favorite right?" said Grayfur.**

**"Booooooooooo!" screamed all the cats who were in the audience. **

**"Um, sorry, madam." said the announcer cat. "This contest was for least favorite. You are officially this stories least favorite character." The announcer cat was secretly hiding a pepper pie behind his back. He turned around so Grayfur couldn't see it and the audience could. They laughed. **

**Grayfur stared at them. "What?!" she said. "Wait, what are you laughing at-". Right at that moment, the announcer cat threw the pepper pie at her face. The audience laughed even louder. Grayfur sneezed. The audience howled. Lostpaw ran up on stage and poked her mom. **

**"Hey, Grayfur." she said. "Look." **

**Grayfur looked where her daughter was pointing. There was a certificate. **

**"Is that my prize?" asked Grayfur. **

**"Yep." said Lostpaw.**

**Grayfur ran to the certificate and grabbed it. She hugged it and then looked at it.**

**"From now on, you must do all of Lostpaw's apprentice chores." said Grayfur. "What?!" she said. "No way." **

**"You have to." said Lostpaw.**

**"Nooooooo!" screamed Grayfur.**

**"Yep. The author says that she is going to make a fight between you and me every chance she gets an you have to do my chores!" said Lostpaw. **

**Grayfur sighed. She knew she couldn't get out of this.**

**A/N: How did you like it? This next one is going to be harder. Who is your favorite?**

**A. Barkfur**

**B. Quickwater**

**C. Flamekit**

**Now I didn't put Lostpaw on there because I knew that's who all of you would pick. Please read and reveiw!**


	6. The VoleAlligences

A/N: Sorry for not updating. :( Here's the votes for fav kitty so far!

~Barkfur: 1~

~Flamepaw: 1~

~Quickwater: 0~

Onto the story!

Lostpaw walked up to Barkfur.

"Are we going to train today, Barkfur?" asked Lostpaw.

"Today we are going to practice hunting." said Barkfur. "Let's go." They walked to the forest and Barkfur showed Lostpaw the hunting crouches.

"Now let's go hunting a little," said Barkfur. Lostpaw missed some mice a sparrow, but Barkfur said that it was okay. Soon after, she managed to catch two mice and a vole. Barkfur and Lostpaw returned to the camp. When Flamepaw saw Lostpaw, he ran up to her.

"Lostpaw! You're back! How was hunting?" he asked.

"It was good," said Lostpaw. "But I missed some mice all thanks to this dumb missing leg, or should I say, my lack of one."

"That's okay." replied Flamepaw. He saw the vole.

"Hey, you should take that to Quickwater. She loves voles!" he said. Lostpaw nodded. She walked to the warriors den and looked inside. She saw Grayfur and her group of friends, some other warriors, and Quickwater. Lostpaw walked towards Quickwater, and gingerly picked her way around Grayfur and her friends. But just as she was passing Grayfur, her mother stuck out her tail, and Lostpaw tripped over, and the vole got covered in mud.

"Oops, my bad." said Grayfur, smirking.

"Hey!" said Lostpaw angrily. "That was for Quickwater!" Grayfur just stared at her, grinning evilly. Quickwater had overheard the argument and rushed over. She started to clean Lostpaw's pelt of the mud.

"Oh, Lostpaw, thank you for trying to give that vole." She turned her head so she was facing Grayfur. "And as for you Grayfur, don't think that Finchstar isn't going to hear about this." Quickwater stalked out of the den. Lostpaw trailed behind, tail down. She walked over to Flamepaw.

"Grayfur just tripped me before I could get to Quickwater." she wailed. "Why does she hate me?" Flamepaw wisely didn't reply. Lostpaw picked up one of her mice from the fresh-kill pile and limped to the apprentice's den. After she ate the vole, she went to sleep. As she dozed, saw a silver she cat.

"Who are you?" asked Lostpaw. (She's sleeping)

"My name is Silverstream. I lived many seasons before you." said the cat. "Lostpaw, you have great things ahead of you, but Grayfur is causing a problem with that." Silverstream faded away and Lostpaw was left with questions. She heard Silverstream's gentle voice whisper, "A cat with a pelt of speckles will save the Clan, but the cat with the pelt of gray is hurting this cat. The speckled cat must make a choice, the path of revenge or the path of greatness."

Lostpaw was enchanted. A prophecy about her? She woke up but did not have much time to ponder this before Waterpelt the medicine cat rushed in.

"Lostpaw, I think I just got a prophecy about y-". She got cut off as a voice raised above hers.

"ShadowClan, attack!"

A/N: Oh cliffie! Now I'm gonna give you all the moment you've all been waiting for! The Allegiances!

ThunderClan:

Leader- Finchstar: Large brown tom with green eyes

Deputy- Birchpelt: Light brown tom with blue eyes

Medicine cat: Waterpelt- Grayish blue she-cat with green eyes (Apprentice, Silverpaw)

Warriors-

Grayfur: Gray she-cat with green eyes

Barkfur: Brown she-cat with blue eyes (Apprentice, Lostpaw)

Quickwater: Silver she-cat with blue eyes

Lionpelt: Golden tom with amber eyes

Blackspot: Black tom with green eyes

Ashfire: Gray tom with blue eyes

Sparrowfur: Brown tom with amber eyes

Tigerfur: Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Mousepelt: Gray tom with green eyes (Apprentice, Flamepaw)

Grassflight: Silver she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices-

Silverpaw: (Medicine cat apprentice) Silvery pelted she-cat with blue eyes

Flamepaw: Orange tom with green eyes

Lostpaw: (Formerly known as Specklekit) Gray she-cat with darker speckles and green eyes

Queens-

Squirrelpelt: Ginger she-cat with green eyes, currently expecting kits

Kits: N/A

Elders-

Petalsplash: Very old she-cat, pinkish fur and blue eyes

Gingerpelt: Ginger tom with green eyes

And as for the other Clans, they aren't that important so I'm not gonna give them descriptions. Please review and tell me your fav kitty again!


	7. Battle!

A/N: Here's the votes so far. I am so sorry for not updating.

Flamepaw: 1

Quickwater: 1

Barkpelt: 1

Tie!

ShadowClan raced into the camp. Lostpaw gasped as a heavily built tom leaped onto her. She unsheathed her claws and scratched at his eye. The tom hissed in pain as Lostpaw's claw connected with his nose. He raked his claws down her belly and Lostpaw screamed. Flamepaw saw her and gasped. He leaped on top of the tom and bit his tail.

"Ouch!" The tom yowled. He shook his back, trying to shake Flamepaw off. One huge shake launched him off the tom's back and he flew into the wall of the camp.

"No!" Yowled Lostpaw.

"Oh no you don't!" Said the tom, grabbing her. "Do you know who I am?"

"N-no." Replied Lostpaw nervously.

"I am Coldclaw, deputy of ShadowClan. I just fancy a little apprentice for supper..."

"No!" Yowled Lostpaw. She escaped from his grasp and ran over to Flamepaw. He wasn't moving.

"Flamepaw!"

Just then, Flamepaw twitched. He coughed up some blood. Lostpaw gasped. He was alive! She dragged him to the medicine cat's den. Silverpaw saw him and gasped.

"Flamepaw!" Then she saw Lostpaw.

"What are YOU doing here? Get out." She hissed.

Flamepaw opened one eye.

"L-Lostpaw?" Then he fell unconscious.

Lostpaw backed out of the den. She looked for Waterpelt to see if at least she would help her. Now that she was away from Flamepaw, she finally realized how much she hurt. She looked down and gasped. Her belly was dripping blood and there was a long gash along her side.

"Ow..." She muttered.

She fell down. Why did everything look so... fuzzy? She looked over and saw Quickwater and Barktail furiously fighting Coldclaw for injuring their foster daughter. She saw Waterpelt rushing over to her and dragging Lostpaw to the medicine cat's den. And she saw Grayfur and Blackspot smirking at her as they fought. The last thing she remembered before falling unconscious was Flamepaw muttering (still unconscious. He's talking in his sleep) a name.

"Lostpaw..."

A/N: How you likey? Since I didn't update for a while I tied to make it long. Let's see how that worked out... XD. Here's a list of the cats who kinda like Lostpaw, like they don't think she's totally worthless. It is in order! Number one like her the most and it goes down.

1\. Flamepaw... who else guessed that?

2\. Barktail and Quickwater... Yup, we've got a tie!

3\. Waterpelt. I mean, come on. The medicine cat was trained to be kind. I guess Silverpaw hasn't been doing her homework...

4\. Finchstar. He doesn't like Lostpaw very much though.

And there's your list! Please vote for fav kitty!


	8. Tragedy

A/N: Okay, you guys are going to absolutely hate me in the chapter. Just a heads up. And I am sooooo sorry for not updating. I had a huge case of writer's block. My two main stories are going to be The Life I Never Had and AmazingRandomSuperClan. The rest will not be updated as much. Now on to the story!

She was spinning in a dark, black, endless sea. Where was she? Lostpaw stared around herself in confusion. Where was ThunderClan? Where was Flamepaw? Where was the crisp, bitter smell of the herbs in the medicine cat's den? Suddenly, the she-cat heard voices.

"...she..okay?"

"Lostpaw...fine.."

"She..moved!"

"She's ... fine... what... I ... tell you?"

In confusion, Lostpaw opened her eyes. What had happened? She saw Quickwater and Waterpelt staring at her worriedly. Their heads were spinning, and there were translucent images of them spinning around in a circle.

"Wha?" Lostpaw said.

"You're okay!" Quickwater said happily.

"I told you." said Waterpelt.

"Wha, what happened?" Lostpaw asked.

"You were in a coma and passed out for five days!" Quickwater said.

"Five ..days?"

"Quickwater, she's clearly still tired. Let her be," That was Waterpelt.

"Okay, okay," said Quickwater. Lostpaw had never noticed it, but ever since she had woken up, Quickwater's voice seemed sadder. Lostpaw quickly shook it off. She was probably still a little woozy from the coma. "I wanted to greet my remaining kit." Quickwater continued.

Remaining kit? Before Lostpaw had time to ponder this, Quickwater interrupted her thoughts.

"You must be hungry! You haven't eaten in forever!"

Quickwater was right. Lostpaw hadn't eaten in a while. Lostpaw looked down at her stomach. The huge gash had healed pretty well, but there was still no fur there and there was a scar. Her belly was covered in herbs and mixtures of herbs. It was also growling. A lot. There was a puddle of water encased in moss by her side, obviously meant for her to drink. She stretched her forepaw out and touched her belly. Ouch! That hurt quite badly. It felt like the claws that had torn open her stomach came back twice as sharp.

Waterpelt rushed over to her.

"No, don't touch that. You don't want to open the wound again," the medicine cat said, gently lifting Lostpaw's paw off her belly.

Lostpaw looked down at her belly again. It growled, this time louder.

"I'm a little hungry," she said. Lostpaw pushed herself up and started to walk/drag herself over to the fresh kill pile.

"Oh no you don't," said Quickwater. "I'll get something for you. You stay off your paws." The she-cat headed out of the den and to the fresh-kill pile.

"She's right," said Waterpelt. "You lay down and let your belly heal."

So Lostpaw lay down and waited for Quickwater to return. A minute or two later, Quickwater poked her head in the den with a fluffy squirrel hanging from her jaws. Lostpaw grinned. Squirrels were her favorite.

"Here you go." Quickwater said.

"Thank you." Said Lostpaw. "Squirrels are my favorite."

"I know." said Quickwater. "Thats why I got it."

Lostpaw was happy. She had an adopted family that loved her even though she had a missing leg. She was in training to be a warrior. And she had a best friend who was always there for her. Flamepaw. Wait, actually, Where was Flamepaw? He wasn't in the den.

"Where's Flamepaw?" Lostpaw asked. "Is he already healed?"

"No-" Quickwater started.

"Then where is he?"

"You know how he got hurt really badly? Before you fainted?" Waterpelt asked, her voice stuttering. "That.. That killed him."

"What?!" Lostpaw screamed. "How?!"

"When he got thrown against the wall of the camp, he was knocked unconscious. Then he later died of his wounds." Waterpelt sighed. "I'm sorry."

A/N: Oh no, what have I done?

Lostpaw: YOU KILLED FLAMEPAW! RAWR! *Attacks catbooklover2004*

catbooklover2004: I'm sorry okay?

Lostpaw: TOO LATE! *claws author to shreds*

Flamepaw: Thank you for avenging me **poof sound* disappears*

Lostpaw: Come back! *starts crying*

And that is the end of the mini -play. And I have seen other authors do Questions of The Day. I might try that out.

QOTD: Should I do QOTD?


End file.
